northchevroniantvfandomcom-20200214-history
Oracle 42: Confrontation! TV Network CEO VS. The Lady Councilor
Oracle 42: Confrontation! TV Network CEO VS. The Lady Councilor (対決！テレビネットワークの最高経営責任者VS.レディー評議 Taiketsu! Terebinettowāku no saikō keiei sekininsha tai redī hyōgi) is the forty-second episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis After she found out that Chihiro and her news team was harassed, Irie finally confronted the said lady councilor unexpectedly. Plot After they easily defeated the Chariot Soldiers in Oshikawa St., Anaira received again a message that another group of Chariot Soldiers were attacking in a mall in Murayama Avenue. Because of this, she ordered her fellow Armored Fighters, SAF commandos and army troops to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen gave the Chariot Fighter Equipment Set to Mayor Akazawa as his special gift for being a loyal servant to him. Because of this, Mayor Akazawa felt glad because of the special gift he received, and he said that this will be the key to put the Armored Fighters to an end. In Hirakawa City Hall, Chihiro finally came to mayor's office after she fought the Chariot Soldiers together with Irie. She asked her news team about what happened. One of her cameramen said that the tension got intensed, and the city hall security can't stop the city residents who destroyed the mayor's office entirely. Because of this, she ordered her news team to continue covering the tension. On the other hand, Irie continuously searching the lady councilor who harassed Chihiro and her news team a while ago. There she reached the second floor of the city hall, but nowhere to be found. Meanwhile, Anaira and her allies went to a mall in Murayama Avenue where a group of Chariot Soldiers attacked there. There the Armored Fighters transformed again into their armor form and fought the Chariot Soldiers together with the SAF commandos and army troops. They defeated them immediately using their respective finishers. After the battle, the people in the mall thanked the Armored Fighters, as well as the SAF commandos and army troops, for saving them from danger. In her office in the Senate, Erika watched the live footage from the Hirakawa City Hall where a tension was happened there. She felt mad about what happened, and she blamed again the city mayor for his lack of action to solve the crisis in the city. Meanwhile in Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen ordered Triskaide, Archos and Mateo to head on again to the human world to create a massive attack together with the Chariot Soldiers immediately. On the other hand, the city hall security group tried to disperse the angry city residents in mayor's office, but they can't. Instead, they were got hurt when a city resident threw an office chair in front of them, leading them to their disperse themselves immediately. Chihiro, on the other hand, successfully interviewed one of the angry city residents who destroyed the mayor's office. As Irie reached the third floor of the city hall, she saw the lady councilor standing nearby in a corridor told a group of Chariot Soldiers to follow her orders in order to disperse the angry city residents immediately. After she ordered the Chariot Soldiers, the lady councilor surprisedly saw Irie standing nearby. Irie, on the other hand, told her that her gig is up because she already knew that she ordered the Chariot Soldiers to disperse the angry city residents immediately. The lady councilor asked Irie who she is, and Irie introduced herself to her. She introduced herself as Rie Matsuoka, one of the city councilors in Hirakawa City to Irie after she returned back the question to her. She asked Irie on what's her purpose, and Irie answered that she came here to confront her after she found out that she harassed Chihiro and her news team. The Chariot Fighters went to Murakami St. along with the Chariot Soldiers and there they created an attack that cause a huge scare to the people who were there. On the other hand, Anaira received a report that the Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers attacked Murakami St., so she ordered her allies to head on to the location immediately. Meanwhile, Rie explained to Irie that she want the media to be on the safe side and they don't need to risk their lives in danger. Irie, on the other hand, told Rie that it's a job for a media personality to cover a news story whether it's risky to their lives or not. Rie didn't accept Irie's explanation and as a result, she summoned the Chariot Soldiers. Irie forced herself to transform as Chariot Fighter Flash and fought the Chariot Soldiers. Rie got curious on why Irie is a Chariot Fighter but she fought the Chariot Soldiers. As the Armored Fighters and the authorities reached Murakami St., the Chariot Fighters performed a surprise attack against them. Luckily, the Armored Meister Fighters blocked their attack. In order to disperse the Chariot Soldiers immediately, Anaira ordered the Armored Energy and Force Fighters; as well as Hiroyo, SAF commandos and army troops; to fight against the Chariot Soldiers, and they did. On the other hand, Anaira and her fellow Armored Meister Fighters fought the Chariot Fighters. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat the Chariot Fighters and Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, the people in Murakami St. thanked the Armored Fighters and the authorities for saving them from danger. But Anaira received again a message, this time from Irie, that a group of Chariot Soldiers were attacking in Hirakawa City Hall. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara (林原 エリカ Hayashibara Erika): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Rigor Hayashibara (林原 死後 Hayashibara Rigoru): Nigel Orchids (オーキッズ ナイジェル Ōkidzu Naijeru) *Mikoto Hayashibara (林原 美琴 Hayashibara Mikoto): Miyuki Nakazato of PRISM (中里 みゆき Nakazato Miyuki; PRISM) *Aria Hayashibara (林原 アリア Hayashibara Aria): Ryoko Fukuhara (福原 涼子 Fukuhara Ryōko) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative: Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa: Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka (松岡 リエ Matsuoka Rie): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi *Sano Takeru *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 9 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key and Armored Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 5 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key and Negative Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 22 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Live More (Warrior State)」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 22, Encounters: The Truth About Evidence The RE-BOOT Chapter 42: Blackmailers Everywhere, The Zenith episode 37 and Never Surrender episode 18. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes